Wander Over Yonder
"Wander Over Yonder Main Title" is the opening theme song of Wander Over Yonder. There are two versions of the song, the full version and a short version. The first is used on the first half of episodes, while the short version, which debuted with the episode "The Fancy Party", was used on subsequent newer episodes to make more time for commercials, since shows on Disney XD immediately go to commercial after the theme song, rather than continue the episode itself. Episodes "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" and "The Void" are the first to only be produced with a 15-second intro and credits. Previous episodes were produced with the full theme and credits but were shortened for reruns. Another version is played during the song "Hater Makes It Better" from "The Fremergency Fronfract", when Hater, knocked by an electric squid-like creature's treatment, has a montage with Wander and Sylvia doing good deeds. Lyrics Full version Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Wander! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! (Instrumental interlude, Lord Hater laughs) Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Wander! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Do-do-do-do-do Short version Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! All right!! Hater!! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Do-do-do-do-do Hater Makes It Better "Elvis": One two three four! Yeah, Hater's on the sidewalk, Helpin' Granny cross the street. He's in a restaurant, Pullin' out a lady's seat. Stop a train crash, Take out the trash, Found a needle in the haystack, Scratch an armadillo's back. Raise a barn, Protect an egg, Show an elderly man How to email a jpeg. Stop some crime, Solve a paradox in time, Help me come up with an uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh— Wander, Sylvia and Hater: Rhyme? "Elvis": Thank you, friends! Chaperone a prom, Calm a mom, Lend a friend a lip balm, Then we spruce up the theme song! Here we go now! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Hater makes it better! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Hater makes it better! Hater! Hater! Makes it! Makes it! Makes it better! Boy and howdy! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Hater makes it better! Gallery Wander Over Yonder - Intro Wander Over Yonder - Short intro 1080p Hater makes it better - The Fremergency Fronfract Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Wander Over Yonder songs